xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
XxxHolic RO OAD - Adayume
﻿ ﻿ xxxHolic: Rō Adayume (×××HOLiC・籠 あだゆめ, lit. xxxHolic Cage Selfish Dream) was released on March 9, 2011 as included with a special edition from volume 19. In the OVA, Watanuki sees various parts of Domeki's life, including his childhood and the events that happened across the series. The opening theme is "Adayume " by Suga Shikao and the ending theme is "Gomen ne " by Tiara. Plot The story starts with Watanuki's voice speaking about the shop (mirroring Yuuko in the first episode of season one) and about those who have fates could only meet the secluded owner (himself) and later reveals the shop's door and finally Watanuki himself. The scene changes to the part when Watanuki is in the Dream World and Haruka-san asks Watanuki to grant him a wish. When Mokona and Watanuki were having breakfast, it is revealed that the task Watanuki should do is to decipher a dream. Mokona asks Watanuki whose dream is he going to decipher. Watanuki replies that it's a secret. Watanuki then enters the dream he's going to decipher which turns out to be Shizuka's dream. The first part of the dream is showing little Shizuka in a kimono (It's like a belief of Shinto that if boys do this, they will be stronger when they big which makes sense considering Shizuka's poor health when he was young) and his mother walking to the temple. The scene changes when Shizuka's mother asks him if he's okay if many people will come to the temple because it was Otsuya's Day. Suddenly, many birds appeared and the scene changes again to a part when Shizuka is making a cigarrette with his grandfather corpse which has been in the temple since he died. Shizuka says that his grandfather always spoke in a complex manner and he failed to understand, even now. And next scene is Watanuki and Shizuka's first meeting in the school stairs when Watanuki was trying to kick Shizuka's face but missed. Watanuki, seeing his old self in the dream, says that he was so long-winded back then. And the dream changes a few times until the part when Watanuki fell of the window. Shizuka ran to Watanuki's side and touched his neck searching for a heartbeat. After that, a golden butterfly appeared. Yuuko told Shizuka through the golden butterfly to come to the shop alongside Himawari and Watanuki and let the wish come true. Shizuka was seating in the front porch with Yuuko. In this part, Yuuko is shown as a black shadow. Yuuko then handed him an egg as a price for carrying all the well water with Watanuki. Yuuko told him "Take this. Something is going to happen". ''Yuuko then turns to face Watanuki and as if speaking to him, she says ''"Please don't feel lost when that moment comes..." Watanuki hasn't finished watching this part when the dream finally comes apart and shadows start chasing Watanuki. The monster catches Watanuki but he evades it with a talisman. The entire dream dissolves into darkness. Watanuki falls into pitch-black and is surrounded by monsters. He used the balloon of good dreams which he got from the dream seller to turn the nightmare into good dream. It is later revealed that it is the same dream that Watanuki sold to the dream seller, presumably the one containing the arrow that Haruka shot from Shizuka's new year dream. Back to the Dream World, Haruka thanks Watanuki stating that the dream was something Shizuka wants to forget. Thus explaining why Yuuko only appears as a shadow in his dream, because Yuuko is not a part of something he wants to forget. In this part, It is revealed why even though Shizuka and Watanuki had been falling out and deals with monsters but they're still bond together is because of fate. Now to the reality, Watanuki is heading to the back porch to talk to Shizuka as usual who is already there. Shizuka handed him a wedding invitation of him and Kohane Tsuyuri. Watanuki asks what is so good about Shizuka that Kohane would be happy to marry him. He also complained that cases of unrequited love towards Shizuka had caused him a lot of trouble in the past, when a number of customers made one-sided love requests. Then Shizuka says "Tsuyuri's most important person is you". Watanuki, shocked with the statement, asks him if he's okay with that. And of course, Shizuka says he is. Watanuki then pointed out to him that he just addressed his soon-to-be wife by her last name. The OVA ends with Watanuki's lecture of how Shizuka should treat Kohane nicely. Trivia *Tsubaki Nekoi posted a very dubious post in her Private Board, implying that while "Rou" was over, there are still more things planned. That suspicious arose even more after seeing reports from the CLAMP Talk Show at the @MOBiLE Fes! 2011 where CLAMP stated that XXXHOLiC was over for the time being. Appearances *Kimihiro Watanuki *Yuuko Ichihara *Shizuka Doumeki *Kohane Tsuyuri *Haruka Domeki *Himawari Kunogi *Mokona Modoki *Maru and Moro *Shino Doumeki Category:OVA Category:OAD